


Do Not Disturb

by ladywinchester1967



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester Smut, F/M, Supernatural smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 16:57:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16978440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladywinchester1967/pseuds/ladywinchester1967
Summary: Pairing: Dean Winchester x FemaleWarnings: Smut, a little dirty talk, fingering, unprotected sex (wrap it before you tap it!)A/N: This one was (honestly) based on some porn I watched….yes, I have no shame. Unbeta’d, all mistakes are mine, pics are not!!





	Do Not Disturb

Waking up in a plush bed wasn’t so bad, she decided. Better than the scratchy sheets, mystery stains and general weirdness that came from staying in motels. Such is the life of a hunter, she mused.

Maybe it wasn’t such a bad thing that the British Men of Letters wanted to recruit them; skinny dipping in the pool and raiding the mini bar on someone else's tab wasn’t a bad gig.

She slowly opened her eyes as a rough, calloused hand roamed up and down her arm, his cock hard and ready, pushed up against her backside. She slowly smiled as the hand moved from her upper arm, over her shoulder and down to her breast. He took it in his hand, giving it a squeeze before rolling the nipple between his thumb and forefinger. Unable to hold back the moan she felt in her throat, she let it come out as she reached behind her back. She took his naked cock in her hand, gripped it and then began to move it up and down.

He sighed in her ear as she rolled on to her side. A pair of emerald green eyes were half opened but looking back at her.

“Mornin.” he moaned out as he grabbed the other breast he hadn’t paid attention to yet. She watched as he repeated the rolling motion on this nipple. With both of them practically vibrating with need, he leaned in and gave her a blistering kiss as he tucked her hair behind her ear, his fingers beginning their trail down her body. She kept stroking him as he moaned into her mouth, his fingertips roaming down her breast, her tummy and then to her core. He easily parted her lower lips with his fingers and sheathed them inside her as she moaned. He slid them in and out of her as he matched her stroking pace. They kissed, moaning into each other’s mouths.

“Dean,” she breathed, her free hand sliding through his hair and to the back of his head where she tugged on his hair “please, please.”

“Tell me pretty girl.” He commanded as his thumb flicked over her clit.

“I want you,” She moaned as she kissed him “mh, please Dean, I want you so badly.”

She tossed her leg over his hips and lined his length up with her entrance. He took his fingers out of her and licked them clean as he pushed inside her. Once he had filled her up, she moaned, enjoying her walls stretching to accommodate him. He flattened his hand on her lower back and began to rock into her as they kissed, their tongues exploring each other’s mouths. She sighed and threw her head back as he kissed from the hollow of her throat, up her neck and back to her lips where he kissed her tenderly. They locked eyes as she moved her hips with his. His intense gaze was enough to make her shudder with pleasure, a warm flame rolling in her belly. He rolled her on to her back, throwing one of her legs over his shoulder. He pushed deep inside her, nailing her sweet spot as she let out a louder moan.

“Right, oh god, right there!” She cried, her nails dragging down his shoulders.

They moved together, bringing each other up high. When he couldn’t take it any more, he pounded into her, his flesh obscenely slapping against hers. She let out a high pitched cry, her nails digging into his shoulder blades, making him moan in return.

“That’s it,” he encouraged her “mark up my back.”

“Oh fuck!” She cried as she rolled her hips into his.

“Come for me,” He rasped “let me hear you.”

She let out a cry as she threw her head back as he let out a loud moan and let himself go inside her as she clamped down on him, drawing every last bit she could out of him.

When he rolled off of her, they heard a pounding at the door.

“You two up yet?!” Sam called

“Yeah,” Dean yelled back “we’ll be down in a minute!”

When they didn’t hear a response, she giggled and said

“Don’t lie to him like that, we have to try out the shower again.”

“Mh,” he said and kissed her “now that you’re all dirty, we gotta get you cleaned up again.”

She nuzzled him and said

“I’m game if you are.”

“Which is why they make a “do not disturb” sign.” He said with a wink and kissed her again.

 

 

 


End file.
